Nada bueno
by Mavalu
Summary: Elena eligió y esa elección tuvo consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

He querido escribir este fanfic antes del último capitulo de la 3ª temporada. Me da la sensación que Damon no saldrá bien parado en la elección de Elena...

Espero que os guste

* * *

**Nada bueno**

by Mavalu

* * *

La vida se impone, te da opciones entre las que hay que elegir para seguir adelante. Hay que tomar un camino y asumir las consecuencias de tus actos. Aunque duelan.

Hace dos años que la vida me obligó a tomar una de esas decisiones que te cambian para siempre.

Sabía que elegir me obligaba a perder pero no me imaginaba que esa pérdida sería tan dura y tan difícil de asumir. Mi corazón quedó dividido en dos para siempre y ya no se ha recuperado desde entonces. Hay días en que le hecho tanto de menos que me falta el aire. Intento sobreponerme, estar ocupada para no pensar en ello pero cuando el día termina y me meto en la cama, los demonios vencen mi resistencia y mis pensamientos viajan hasta su recuerdo.

Si cierro los ojos todavía puedo ver su rostro a la perfección. Sus pómulos afilados, el mentón cuadrado, nariz recta, la boca con su sonrisa torcida tan característica y su barbilla tan terca como el carácter. El recuerdo de sus ojos felinos y desafiantes me acompañan cada noche hasta que el sueño me acoge en su seno.

Y Stefan... está ahí, no necesito recordarlo. Y su amor incondicional me da la estabilidad que necesito para conseguir que mi vida sea todo lo normal que puede llegar a ser.

Me siento culpable por no ser totalmente franca con él aunque estoy segura de que lo sabe. Es consciente de que una parte de mi no le pertenece ni le pertenecerá nunca. Pero es que nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos evolucionó y se desmadró hasta un punto en el que no había vuelta atrás. Las consecuencias fueron terribles para todos. Stefan no es el mismo, yo no soy la misma. Damon tampoco. Dejó de ser quien era para convertirse en alguien mejor. Y ese cambio es el que me perseguirá toda la vida porque no dejo de pensar ¿Y si...?

Hay días en los que observo a Stefan dormir a mi lado e inconscientemente busco algo en él que me recuerde a su hermano pero no tengo suerte. Son demasiado diferentes tanto en el aspecto como en el carácter.

Son tan diferentes que estoy casi segura de que Stefan no se habría rendido aunque no le hubiera elegido. Porque es un luchador, un corredor de fondo que no se resigna a perder lo que quiere y a pesar del pacto que se estableció entre ambos, hubiera peleado por mi.

Pero Damon... Damon era un superviviente. Se alejaba de lo que le hacía daño. Se aislaba para no sentir. Y vivía a su manera. Casi cada día me pregunto por su paradero, si estará bien.

Si pensará en mi.

No puedo evitar sentir que me ha abandonado. Aunque yo sea la responsable de su marcha.

* * *

Soy un tío de acción y supongo que me había acostumbrado a la diversión que conlleva matar vampiros, ya sean originales o no, hombres lobo, brujas y todo ese rollo. Esa vida molaba. Sin embargo llevo dos años siendo fiel a una promesa que le hice a mi hermano y que me está costando horrores mantener. ¡No parezco yo! Ya no mato personas para alimentarme. Bueno, alguna ha caido pero no he acabado con ella. Ya no me resulta divertido deshacerme de cadáveres, es demasiado laborioso. Supongo que me he vuelto un tío práctico. He procurado pasar desapercibido, integrarme en la comunidad en la que vivo y hasta he tenido un par de parejas estables. Aunque tengo que admitir que la teoría esa de que "un clavo saca otro clavo" no es cierta. Y mas si ese clavo se ha instalado en tu alma y no sale ni a patadas. Así que lo he cubierto de una fina capa de indiferencia y vivo con ello... la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo la tentación de comprobar cómo está me hace cometer estupideces tales como acercarme de vez en cuando a Mystic Falls y comprobar que todo está en orden, que ni hermano la cuida como se merece. Que ella está bien. Aunque no esté conmigo.

Estos dos años le han sentado bien. Su aspecto es más adulto, menos infantil. Puede que cortarse la melena haya contribuido a parecer mayor o simplemente tiene 20 años y lleva sufriendo desde los 16. Eso hace envejecer a cualquiera. Sus rasgos faciales son más firmes y sonríe muy a menudo. Eso me gusta. Está bonita cuando sonríe. Sin embargo cuando su semblante se torna serio parece ausente. Como si su mente estuviera a km de distancia. Me gustaría saber los pensamientos que habitan en su cabeza, los recuerdos que persisten en su memoria y si yo formo parte de esos recuerdos.

Debo ser un estúpido masoquista porque de lo contrario no hay explicación posible.

De momento me conformo con lo que tengo pero estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

Aunque una promesa es una promesa...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Stefan se puso a la defensiva

- Lo prometiste

- Lo se hermanito, no quiero problemas, tan solo he venido a ver como os va todo.

- Quiero que te largues. Ella no puede verte.

Damon resopló

- No me verá, tan solo dime si está bien y me iré. Tengo una vida ¿sabes? No es mi intención abandonarla para volver a meterme en problemas.

- ¿Estás con alguien? - preguntó incrédulo

- Sip. Muy rubia y muy mona. No es tu tipo, a ti te van las morenas.

- No se si alegrarme por ti o lamentarlo por ella.

- No seas borde, hombre. Es lo más parecido a una vida normal que llevo desde hace años. Podrías alegrarte por mi. - se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja – ¿no tienes nada de beber? - preguntó inocentemente

- No. Ya te ibas. No puedes estar aquí – sentenció Stefan

Damon miró a su alrededor y localizó una fotografía de Elena sobre una mesa. Se acercó y la tomó en sus manos, observándola atentamente.

- Está guapa – afirmó con aire pensativo

Stefan apretó los dientes y contó hasta tres antes de hablar.

- Es de hace un par de meses.

Damon afirmó con la cabeza sin perder detalle del rostro reflejado en la foto. No estaba guapa, estaba preciosa. Y su sonrisa parecía real porque se reflejaba en sus ojos. Era feliz. Sintió una punzada de amargura en la boca del estómago pero rápidamente apagó el interruptor y el dolor se disipó. No había estado todo este tiempo intentando olvidarla para echarlo todo a perder por una puñetera fotografía. La depositó de nuevo sobre la mesa y observó a su hermano con suspicacia.

- Tiene buen aspecto.

- Está bien. Bonnie y yo nos preocupamos de protegerla.

Esbozó media sonrisa irónica.

- Ahh, esa brujita pequeñaja... nunca le caí bien. ¿Sigue siendo tan susceptible como siempre?

- Yo no tengo problemas – respondió Stefan cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque no te conviene. Te sale mas rentable llevarte bien con ella. Tiene mala leche – le guiñó un ojo.

- Se hace tarde, Damon, lárgate. No puedes estar aquí.

- Tranquilo hermanito, ya me largo – se dirigió tranquilamente a la puerta de lo que antaño fue su casa y la abrió quedándose momentaneamente quieto. Dejó caer la cabeza y resopló – cuida de ella como lo has hecho hasta el momento. Parece que os va bien.

- Lo haré. Descuida.

Damon asintió varias veces como asimilando lo que acababa de oír y tras unos instantes, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás.

Stefan todavía se estaba reponiendo de la visita de su hermano cuando Elena entró en la estancia visiblemente emocionada.

- ¡No te vas a creer lo que ha ocurrido! El profesor Morrison ha insinuado que Caroline no es la persona más adecuada para llevar a cabo los preparativos de la fiesta anual de fin de curso de la universidad. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Está tan ofendida que está pensado cambiar de universidad al año que viene. A veces creo que ella se toma estas cosas demasiado en serio, no es tan importante... - se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio que Stefan la miraba absorto – ¿qué ocurre?

Stefan cambió relajó el semblante con rapidez y sonrió

- Nada, tan solo tengo un mal día, eso es todo.

- ¿Has dormido mal?

- Algo así, anda, ven aquí – y abrió los brazos para que ella se acomodara entre ellos. La estrechó con ternura y depositó un beso en la coronilla - ¿qué me decías de Caroline?

Ella continuó la historia pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo importante había ocurrido y que Stefan no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Al rato bajó al salón en busca de un libro de texto que se había dejado tirado por ahí la noche anterior. Stefan acababa de salir y no volvería hasta el día siguiente por lo que iba a aprovechar para estudiar un rato. Se dirigía al sofá, cuando se paró en seco, justo en mitad de la estancia. Sobresaltada miró alrededor como buscando algo fuera de lugar pero no observó nada extraño. Aparentemente todo estaba en su sitio. Parpadeó varias veces intentando centrarse cuando la foto que Stefan había colocado sobre la mesa dos meses atrás llamó su atención. Estaba ligeramente torcida. Ladeó la cabeza pensativa y se acercó a ella. La tomó con cuidado y la observó detenidamente. Era extraño porque en realidad no se reconocía a si misma. ¿Era ella esa chica que parecía tan feliz?

Ella no se sentía feliz. Se sentía incompleta. Y egoísta.

Un sentimiento de culpa azotó su corazón, provocando que sus manos temblaran y obligándola a dejar la foto en su sitio si quería evitar que se le cayera de las manos y el cristal se hiciera añicos.

Decididamente llevaba demasiado tiempo si verle. Le echaba tanto de menos que dolía.

Reprimiendo a duras penas las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, salió corriendo de la estancia y se encerró en su habitación. Tras largo rato llorando amargamente, el cansancio la venció y se durmió.

Cuando se despertó todo estaba oscuro. Se frotó los ojos intentando enfocar la vista y se percató de que estaba tapada. Le pareció extraño porque ella se había dejado caer sobre la cama. No recordaba haberse metido en ella. Se incorporó ligeramente y tuvo la sensación de que no estaba sola.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó y al instante se sintió estúpida. ¿Quién iba a haber? Hacía mucho tiempo que la calma había vuelto a Mystic Falls, su vida había vuelto a la normalidad. Nadie iba a esperar entre las sombras para lastimarla.

Se sentó en la cama y parpadeó varias veces. Su estómago rugió, lo que la hizo preguntarse por la hora.

"Las 8 de la noche, vaya, ya decía yo que tenía hambre" pensó. Se dirigió a la cocina y metió la cabeza en la nevera buscando huevos para cocinar un revuelto de verduras.

Sin embargo, nada pudo evitar que los huevos se estrellaran contra el suelo debido al sobresalto que sufrió tras cerrar la puerta de la nevera.

- Hola Elena.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Su garganta ahogó un grito y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

- ¿Eres tú? - consiguió decir a duras penas

Se miró a si mismo con cara de incredulidad y después le dedicó una sonrisa devastadora

- Creo que sí

- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

- Pasaba por aquí y he decidido venir a saludar. Soy un tipo educado – arqueó las cejas y metió las manos en los bolsillo traseros del pantalón vaquero. A pesar de su aspecto de autosuficiencia, parecía inseguro.

- Pero Stefan no está – insistió Elena

- Lo se.

- Has venido a verme – concluyó

- Chica lista - le guiñó un ojo

- ¿Por qué?

- Precisamente porque Stefan no está.

Elena dio un paso atrás y se permitió a si misma observar a Damon unos instantes. Le causó cierta inquietud advertir que su aspecto no había cambiado en absoluto. Sus ojos color acero, su pelo oscuro, su cuerpo sin un gramo de grasa, vestido con ropa de color negro... en fin, tal y como le recordaba.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que no había trascurrido el tiempo, de que todo era como antes de su marcha y un sentimiento de angustia se instalo en la boca del estómago provocando una mueca de fastidio.

- ¡Vaya! parece que no te alegras mucho de verme – exclamó Damon entre dientes

- Es que no entiendo por qué has vuelto después de tanto tiempo - afirmó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto claramente defensivo.

Damon ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos, lanzádole una mirada fría.

- Vamos a dejar esto claro: las cosas son como son porque tú elegiste. No pretendas hacerme responsable de algo que no es cosa mía – declaró señalándola con el dedo.

Elena no respondió, se quedó callada mirándole impasible durante unos segundos que a Damon le parecieron horas. Finalmente, tras relajar el semblante y parpadear varias veces, habló.

- Lo siento, Damon. Lo siento mucho

Él se quedó tan sorprendido por la repentina disculpa que su mente tan solo fue capaz de repetir lo que acababa de oír.

- Lo también lo siento. Anda, ven aquí – y abrió los brazos para cobijarla entre ellos.

Ella no se hizo de rogar, abalanzándose sobre él y aferrándose a algo que creía perdido desde hacía dos años. Enterró la nariz en el pecho de Damon y aspiró su aroma. Olía como siempre, a jabón y a limpio y una descarga de adrenalina la atravesó, dotando al su cuerpo de esperanza y vida.

- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Damon – dijo ella

- Sí que lo se – susurró mientras la mecía con ternura – Estás muy guapa - dijo cambiando de tema - La foto que hay sobre la mesa... pareces feliz. ¿Lo eres?

Ella se separó de su abrazo y se dirigió al sofá, sentándose despacio.

- En aquel momento es posible que lo fuera – afirmó con la mirada perdida

Damon la observó preocupado.

- ¿Y qué ha cambiado en estos dos meses?

Elena disimuló el pequeño sobresalto que le produjo averiguar que él sabía la antigüedad que tenía la fotografía. Era evidente que sus visitas eran más habituales de lo que ella había creído.

- Supongo que yo – sonrió con amargura - en estos momentos me gustaría tener unos de esos interruptores mágicos que cuando se apagan, los sentimientos desaparecen.

Damon esbozó media sonrisa y levantó una ceja

- No te creas todo lo que dicen, no todo son ventajas – y se dirigió al mueble bar a prepararse una copa.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va? - preguntó Elena con cautela, no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

- No me quejo. Llevo una vida más o menos normal. Me integro, paso desapercibido, ya no me alimento de sangre humana... ya sabes, un vampiro ejemplar. Mi hermano estaría orgulloso – afirmó con ironía

Elena sonrió divertida. Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para su conciencia. Era evidente que no le estaba contando toda la verdad. Dos años no se pueden resumir en un par de frases sin embargo se sintió mejor y le observó esperanzada.

- Has estado aquí antes – afirmó

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó con falsa sorpresa pero ella ignoró la provocación

- ¿Por qué?

Damon mostró una sonrisa torcida y dio un trago de whisky. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró el horizonte. Jamás lo admitiría pero echaba de menos su hogar, la casa en la que había nacido y a la gente que ahora vivía allí. A todos.

- Soy un sentimental, ya me conoces.

Elena lo observó con detenimiento. No pudo evitar que su mirada se detuviera en el perfecto trasero que los pantalones enfundaban, llevaba la camisa arremangada, mostrando unos antebrazos de piel blanca y el cabello se le rizaba ligeramente a la altura de la nuca. Tenía un cuidado aspecto desaliñado. Como un modelo de perfume de Christian Dior. Peligroso. Magnético. Arrebatador. Absolutamente irresistible.

Se levantó del sofá y con determinación se dirigió hacia él hasta alcanzarlo, deslizó los brazos por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda, respiró hondo.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te he echado de menos?

Sintió como Damon ahogaba una carcajada

- Algo he oído.

- Estás cuidando de mi, ¿verdad?, por eso estás aquí. Stefan se ha ido y tú le has sustituido – se aferró con más fuerza para acto seguido, depositar un pequeño beso justo entre los omóplatos.

Damon sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, poniéndole el vello de punta. Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y habló:

- Siempre he estado ahí, Elena. Jamás me fui del todo. Siempre he sabido de primera mano si estabas bien, si estabas contenta, si te habían suspendido alguna asignatura o si te habías peleado con mi perfecto hermano. Formas parte mi.

Al oír aquella afirmación de boca de Damon, las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Los cerró con fuerza para intentar contenerlas, sin éxito. Aflojó un poco el abrazo y tomó aliento para intentar expresarse con una firmeza que no sentía.

- Mírame Damon.

Él no hizo ademán de moverse por lo que ella insistió.

- Mírame, por favor.

Se giró sobre si mismo y la observó expectante. Ella le colocó ambas manos como solía hacer antaño, alrededor del cuello y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de continuar hablando.

- Es difícil vivir sin mi punto de apoyo, sin mi compañero de aventuras, sin mi mejor amigo. Es difícil vivir con el sentimiento permanente de traición hacia él. Es difícil vivir sin alguien a quien yo consideraba imprescindible. Es difícil vivir sin esa persona que se dedicaba a desafiarme en cada momento y con la que mantenía conversaciones maratonianas que conseguían sacarme de quicio. Es difícil vivir sin ese alguien que forma parte de mi más que yo misma y sin la que me siento incompleta desde hace dos años porque lo que siento por él es tan grande que soy incapaz de expresarlo con palabras - hizo una pausa para tomar aliento - ¿Me preguntas si soy feliz?, no lo soy. ¿Me preguntas si me va bien?, me va bien, tu hermano me quiere y llevo una vida estable. ¿Me preguntas si preferiría que todo fuera diferente?, no lo se. Porque no se qué hubiera ocurrido si te hubiera elegido a ti en lugar de a Stefan. Siempre me quedará la duda recurrente del "¿Y si...?"

Damon parpadeó lentamente, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Parecía abatido, aturdido, absolutamente derrotado.

- Te quiero – dijo con expresión sincera – pero no puedo romper el pacto que hice con mi hermano

- Lo se – respondió Elena con amargura – y yo tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. Nuestra relación es un completo desastre – sentenció con aire ausente.

Damon colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Elena y deslizó los pulgares bajo sus ojos, acariciándola con delicadeza, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente.

- Puedo hacerte olvidar que existo. Entonces serías más feliz.

Ella le miró escandalizada.

- ¿Cómo me puedes decir algo así? ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que te olvide? ¿No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho?

- Mmmm... Me acabas de sacar las uñas. Me gusta – y la besó.

Elena se quedó tan sorprendida que no reaccionó. Por su mente pasaron un millar de imágenes en las que se veían reflejadas cada una de las situaciones, conversaciones, momentos que ambos habían compartido y su corazón se hinchó de emoción. Era él, la estaba tocando, la estaba besando.

Sus caricias no eran apasionadas como la última vez sino controladas y tiernas. Su boca no la devoraba sino que la tentaba, la acariciaba, pedía permiso para entrar de la manera más dulce posible. Pero en cuanto Elena abrió la boca para tomar aire, Damon no pidió permiso, le introdujo la lengua y lo que había empezado como una caricia fue aumentado de temperatura y desembocó en una lucha sin cuartel entre ambos. La pasión empezó a consumir a Elena que con dedos torpes le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, necesitaba tocarle, sentir que su sentido común se perdía tras el tacto cálido y sensual de la piel de Damon. Él se deleitó con las caricias y los besos que Elena le dedicaba y se aseguró de grabarlas a fuego en su memoria pero no intentó desnudarla ni ir más allá de lo que estaban compartiendo. Tenía muy claro el objetivo de su visita y no iba a fastidiarla acostándose con ella. Tras un último y profundo beso se separó y resollando apoyó su frente en la de ella intentando serenarse.

- Damon, ¿qué... ?

- Shhhh – la silenció él con delicadeza. Colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios hinchados por sus besos y la miró fijamente – No vas a recordar que he estado aquí, ni que has hablado conmigo. Vas a vivir con Stefan y vas a ser todo lo feliz que te pueda hacer mi hermano. No te sentirás insegura porque en tu interior sabrás que yo velo por ti aunque no me veas– tomó aire de nuevo – recordarás todo lo que vivimos hasta hace dos años y me recordarás tal y como era entonces. Seguirás echándome de menos pero no te dolerá porque asumirás que yo siempre formaré parte de ti. Lo único que si quiero que recuerdes es que te quiero. Y que siempre te querré – y selló el discurso depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios para acto seguido desaparecer.

Elena se despertó a la mañana siguiente como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, se sentía ligera, tranquila y segura de si misma. Se sentó en la cama y parpadeó. Tenía la extraña sensación de que había ocurrido algo importante pero no lograba recordar el qué. Miró a su alrededor y negando con la cabeza, sonrió. Todo iba bien.

Todo iría bien.

FIN


End file.
